best birthday surprise ever
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Because glitter is important and convoluted plots are a necessary evil if you want it to all work out in the end. {MidLu week day one.}


**A/N:** This is way more of a family MidLu than just straight up MidLu. Still counts, right? (I'll try and do some more romancey ones for the next ones. Maybe.) I couldn't resist! My sweet OC babies! :D It's also really, really late... But I didn't even think about participating until I got the idea and ran with it. So here's **day one: birthday**! I hope y'all like it since I stayed up way later than I meant to to finish it. ;)

 _Lucy and Midnight's children:_

 _Curio-black hair, brown eyes, 17_

 _Selene-white hair, brown eyes, 16_

 _Beatrice-black and blonde hair, red eyes, 14_

 _Hero-white hair, red eyes, 14_

 _Corvus-black hair, red eyes, 10_

 _Mara-blonde hair, brown eyes, 5_

* * *

There was never a quiet moment in the Heartfilia household.

Ever.

This surprised visitors since Macbeth was known to be a rather silent person. Surely his children would take after him? Both he and Lucy would dissolve into hysterical laughter at that suggestion. Their six children, quiet? There was no way their kids could ever be labeled as 'quiet' children. Laxus claimed they didn't even know the definition of quiet and had wondered out loud if Lucy really _was_ related to Natsu in some way.

She had Lucy Kicked him into the wall despite being four months pregnant.

One such occasion where the Heartfilias nearly broke the sound barrier was as they got ready to go to the guild for the celebration of Laxus's birthday.

Mix a slightly echoey house due to moving preparations, two hysterical teen girls, an older brother with a propensity toward tormenting said hysterical teen girls, an irate pregnant mother, a sleeping father and youngest daughter, and two teen and preteen boys just trying to stay out of the way… Well, it got a bit crazy.

"MOMMY! CURIO SAID THIS DRESS MAKES ME LOOK FAT!" And there was the first shot in the daily war.

A snickering black haired boy was immediately singled out as the culprit. Lucy brandished a hot iron in his direction. "Curio! How many times have I told you you never, EVER call your sisters fat, no matter what?" The boy winced. Mum was getting a little too enthusiastic with the waving of that iron. Hero happened to be walking by as Lucy swung the iron a little too far and only the quick actions of his twin sister saved him from yet another burn to the face.

Poor child, that's what happens when your best friend is the child of Natsu Dragneel; you tend to incur burns just by being around them. Over the years Natsu had gradually learned a bit of self-control. Had Chinatsu learned that yet?

No, no she hadn't. It was a good thing his other best friend was Wendy's daughter Freya and she was almost always around to heal his wounds. Of course, Beatrice had to attack Chia to teach her a lesson about harming her brother. Macbeth and Lucy were at a loss as to where the violent behavior came from with their children.

They blamed their teams.

After Hero had been rescued yet again, Bea ran off to try and comfort her sobbing older sister. Selene, despite being blessed with stunning white hair, her mother's brown eyes and curvy figure, and her father's flawless skin, was still very insecure about her body. She was the envy of her friends but wasn't able to see that. Lucy sighed, shot Curio a very disappointed look, set down and unplugged the iron, and followed Bea to talk to Selene.

Curio sulked against the bare wall. Their whole house was either boxed up or nearly so. After his uncle's birthday party, the whole family would be moving out of Magnolia to a larger house outside the town. The place was beautiful; open fields, enough bedrooms for all the children to fit comfortably, and it was away from the city proper so there would be fewer complaints about the noise the children made. But it wouldn't be _home_. That was why Curio had been sulking about so much lately.

"Curi?" A sleepy voice asked as another black haired boy appeared from around the corner, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was still in jammies. Even though it was three in the afternoon.

"Hey, Corvy," Curio said, ruffling his little brother's messy hair. "You need to get ready for the party before Mum sees you and has a heart attack. She's already on the warpath."

"Curio." That was his only warning before a slipper flew across the room and hit the boy in the head with mach force. Used to flying footwear, he shook off the blow easily. Midnight stood in the doorway, a disapproving look on his face. Curio didn't even have to be told, he could read the message in his father's red eyes. "I know, I know, Dad. I'll go apologize to Sel."

"Good."

Curio knocked on the door to Selene and Beatrice's room. "Sel? Can I come in?" The door opened slowly, Selene's white head poking around the door. Her eyes were red rimmed, making Curio feel instantly guilty. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Look, Sel, I'm sorry I said what I did about your dress. I was just teasing and I didn't think you would take it so hard. Friends again?" Curio offered his hand to his younger sister. Selene regarded it silently for a moment before the hardened look on her face softened and she shook it with a sigh. "Besides, Sel, you're important in helping with Uncle's birthday surprise. Without you and Bea, it'd be hard to get the girls to cooperate with each other." Selene beamed, sharing a joyful look with her sister. Praise from Curio was rare. The older boy was the idol of his younger siblings. To be told she was an important player in their grand month long plotting scheme was high praise indeed. The earlier squabble was forgotten entirely.

The three left the girls' room and headed back into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. Hero was bouncing about excitedly, trying his hardest not to spoil the surprise. It had been hard, but they had been able to keep a secret from their parents for this long. If it got spoiled, Hero knew Curio would murder him in cold blood.

If Lucy didn't first from the look she was sending him.

"If you wake Mara up, there will be hell to pay, child."

All five of her older children gave Lucy a look that seemed to be questioning her intelligence. "Mum, Mara sleeps like Dad and Corvus. She slept through an all out war between all of our Dragon Slayer uncles and Aunt Erza. I think she'll be fine." Hero couldn't help but point out to his mother. Lucy sighed and conceded the point. Midnight wrapped an arm around her, the other one supporting his snoring youngest.

"Are we ready to go?"

"YES!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, Mum!"

* * *

"Okay, are we ready to give Uncle Laxus the best surprise ever?" Curio whispered to the group of fourth generation Fairies. The rainbow of heads nodded, fists clenching with eager joy. They had been planning this grand birthday surprise for months now, (most of which had gone into securing cooperation, negotiation, bribery, begging and pleading, you know, the works) the Heartfilia children being the masterminds of course.

Over the weeks, Sting, Rogue, and Cobra had all picked up on what was going on, but in the interest of not spoiling the kids' hard work, they turned a blind eye. They were cool bachelor uncles like that.

Well, to be honest, Sting thought the prank opportunity was too good to pass up, Cobra wanted to see Laxus embarrassed, and Rogue? Well, Rogue could care less. First Master Mavis may or may not have helped distract attention from the children as well?

Curio did a quick head count. All five of his siblings, the seven Fullbusters, eight Redfoxes, six Dragneels, three Strausses, four Justines, the seven Fernandez kids, and even Uncle Laxus's own five children for a grand total of forty-six prankers. Even the babies of the guild were in on the prank. Keeping them all quiet was an impressive feat, but with the brigade of seven oldest siblings at his side, Curio was pleased with how everything was shaping up.

This was going to be the most epic birthday surprise in the history of the entire Fairy Tail guild, maybe even in the history of Fiore!

Itsuki Fernandez poked his head around the entrance of the hall the children were hiding in. "Okay, Curi, all the adults are in the hall and Uncle is at the front of the guild with Aunt Flare. Is everyone ready?"

"We've never been readier! Move out, troops!" Grabbing their supplies, the children moved as quietly as they could, helped along by Selene's Silent Feet spell. Not even a Dragon Slayer could hear them coming.

It was about this time that Lucy noticed how comparatively quiet the guild hall was. Yes, the usual chaos reigned with Cana determined to get _everyone_ drunk, Natsu had just sent Gray flying across the guild hall and Gray was coming back at him with murder in his eyes, and Gajeel was wailing out a song on the stage that no one was listening to. Lucy was impressed that Laxus hadn't zapped him yet.

But where were all the guild children? _How do you misplace forty-six kids?_

Short of them all being kidnapped. But there wasn't a dark guild in all of Fiore suicidal enough to try and steal Fairy Tail's children. Forget their parents harming you; the kids would turn a dark guild into mincemeat.

That didn't explain where they had vanished to, however. Lucy looked about again. Brown eyes widened exponentially when she caught sight of the veritable _swarm_ of rainbow haired children moving silently to all stand behind Laxus. How they kept so quiet made zero sense. Lucy gave Midnight a jab in the ribs. He bolted upright. "I'm awake, I was just dozing." He turned to his flabbergasted wife. "What?" She pointed silently.

By now, more sensitive members of the guild picked up on the vibes, falling silent. Pretty soon, the entire guild was quietly staring at Laxus. Just as the Lightning Dragon was beginning to turn, Selene released her Silent spell and the children shouted as one, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UNCLE LAXUS!", and released their bags of tricks.

Glitter bloomed in billows all landing on Laxus, Silly String flew through the air, fireworks were set off, and a couple water balloons filled with some sort of noxious substance that Curio hadn't authorized (he blamed Igneel) made for a spectacular spectacle. The sheer volume of glitter in the air made it look like a fairy had just exploded. All forty-six children were screaming from sheer joy that they had succeeded, that no one had given away the surprise.

Looking at their happy faces, no one had the heart to scold them. They had tried so hard and had triumphed.

It really was the best birthday surprise ever.

So long as they never tried to repeat it.

* * *

 _ **I will be hosting a MidKino week (Midnight/Yukino) from January 31 to February 6, 2016. Please join me in this new crack pairing love!**_

 **MidKino Week prompts**

 **Day one:** Can I keep you?

 **Day two:** Sugar High

 **Day three:** Roommates

 **Day four:** Late night shopping

 **Day five:** Makeup Fail

 **Day six:** Old Friends

 **Day seven:** Transport

 **Bonus:** Burnt


End file.
